


MOVE.

by istherecolour



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, ashton is great, i guess?, slow burn but not really, this is really bad but when was the last time i wrote imagines?, tw / death and drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/istherecolour
Summary: Ashton Irwin is your older brother. Luke and Ashton haven’t been friends in years (Ashton is twenty-four, Luke is twenty-two and you’re nineteen). You all grew up together, but Luke had never liked you along with being a cokehead which caused his relationship with your brother to crumble. It’s only now, during the apocalypse and the death of your parents that you have both decided to forgive Luke. But other things are seemingly impossible to ignore as time goes on.





	MOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> i used to write imagines all the time but I got into writing bxb instead when i was younger like 13/14??? anyway, im living writing this because it doesn't make sense and it's literally just me wanting to be 15 again and in love with imagines, 5sos and taking loads of angsty requests on tumblr. it was honestly great like so great. my summer soundtrack was besides you, colours, stay away from my friends and if you cant hang. anyway, read at your own risk, it's bad.
> 
> also, this is based on the fact that i was speaking with my best friend and i was like zombie au???? i love this. this would be a full fic but instead its small extracts from something that would be a long and on going series. enjoy!

_[context 1: Ashton Irwin is your older brother. Luke and Ashton haven’t been friends in years (Ashton is twenty-four, Luke is twenty-two and you’re nineteen). You all grew up together, but Luke had never liked you along with being a cokehead which caused his relationship with your brother to crumble. It’s only now, during the apocalypse and the death of your parents that you have both decided to forgive Luke. But other things are seemingly impossible to ignore as time goes on.]_

Walking through the woods at night has never been your favourite hobby.

Then again, how else where you supposed to cross this wasteland?

It’s tiring and all you wanted was the comfort of soft linin sheets and fluffy pillow to lay your head on. You’ve been walking for hours now to some abandoned house by a lake that Luke claims to know. Your brother had been fine with walking for miles and miles to something that might not be real while you had been reserved with your answer, glowering at Luke.  Behind you, Luke stares – almost disassociating – in the darkness.

The cold weather whips past your skin and you shiver. Why did you have to leave your jacket in the department store you had been running through hours ago? You can’t even feel your legs anymore, and your stomach had been rumbling since the time you jumped off the pick-up truck, two hours ago.

“Cold much, doll?” The name rolls of his tongue and its loud enough for you to hear it but not Ashton. You didn’t know where this nickname came from, but it was enough piss you off.

“I’m fine,” is your edgy response to Luke.

“Liar.” He hums.

“It’s fine.” You say, more firmly this time.

“You’re a cute liar, doll.” Luke says, fingers ghosting down your arms and you almost trip over. What the _hell?_ Is what you want to say. You turn to hiss something vicious, but Ashton is first to grab his attention.

“Is that the cabin there?” through the thick branches and mud, sits a cabin. Deserted and beautiful with the moonlight shining down on it. “Fuck, I thought you were bullshitting me, Lukey.” It’s nothing special, under any circumstances, but the oak cabin is beautiful. It sits on the edge of the lake, surrounded by water and woodland from what the moon lights up. Nothing more than a small bungalow but it’s enough to make your body heavy at the thought of a good night’s rest – something you haven’t had since the apocalypse had started months ago.

“When have I ever?” Ashton throws him a smile and moves his eyes to you. “Y/n, its great, right? We can finally just sleep.” With Luke around, you think belatedly, you don’t think you will.

“Yeah, just great. Not like we had to walk hours when there was a perfectly safe place back in the city.” You say and look at Luke who scoffs.

“The last time you suggested a place, doll, we almost got killed. Remember?” you want to scream. And maybe punch a certain Luke Hemmings in the face but instead you remain quiet and clench your fists. “Besides, here it’s nice. There’s a town probably loaded with supplies not too far away.”

“How are we even going to get there?” you snip back. “we have no car.”

“There’s a garage with my old pick-up.”

“Okay,” you say. “but what about gas?”

“I have some stashed away.”

“Okay but –,”

“Just trust me, doll.” Luke says easily, and you feel the anger rise to the surface. All those years of dealing with Luke Hemmings: leather jacket bound and doc Martins. He was always a pretentious asshole who thought he knew best when really, he doesn’t. Not at _all._ “You trust me right, Ash?”

“As far as I can throw you.” Ashton says. “Come on, y/n. Just one night and we’ll move on from here.” The house was closer now, your arguing with Luke was a poly to get you moving towards the cottage without him telling you. Ashton is easily to manipulate, you think. He’s always been a people pleaser, even when you were kids. But with Luke, he’s a damn right _fool._ “Please? For me?”

“Okay . . . okay fine. _One_ night,” you say, emphasising completely as you turn to Luke. “One night and we’ll see how it goes.” Luke smirks and you wish you could hit him. Before you say anything, Ashton is already grabbing you and pulling towards the door.

Luke is the one to open it carefully, shining his flashlight inside before letting the door swing open completely. He steps in first them Ashton and yourself. It’s exactly what you thought as the light is flicked on, homely yet safe. Pictures and mementos of places Lukes’ family had been. A light brown couch sits in the middle, with a fireplace older than anything sitting across. The kitchen stays dark with three doors across from the landing of it.

“It’s nice,” Ashton says. “Mind if I shower?” Luke smiles, pointing the door on the left-hand side.

“Knock yourself out, buddy. Towels should be in there if I remember. I don’t know about hot water.” Ashton is all too quick to take his offer as he heads towards the door.

“I’ve showered in worse,” is what he says before leaving. With the door closing and locking, you hear the shower start up.

You suddenly feel out of place with Ashton gone. Luke, however, doesn’t look like cares much as he closes the door and bolts it shut. You watch how he does it effortlessly and drops his rucksack to the ground. Was he always like that? Nonchalant? Was it just a new thing, you wondered?

“Like what you see?” Your eyes widen. “Because I know a lot of girls do.” Fake gagging, you turn away. “A lot of girls do – well, _did._ ”

“You’re an idiot.” You say heatedly.

“Doll, don’t be like that.” Luke says, fingers running down your face and you freeze. “What? Are you telling me you don’t like the way I look? I saw you when I saved you from the car.” Your heart is racing. How the _hell_ could he notice? You were sobbing and screaming for help and Luke was there. Luke . . . Luke was _there._ And the way his eyes were filled with determination – no, it was the adrenaline, the thought of you going to die.

“It’s – it’s not like that.” He chuckles.

“Tell me how it is.” Luke hums and steps into your comfort zone. “I’ll tell you how it is: you’re sexy. Beautiful. And I can’t stop thinking about what I want to do to you.” Your mouth is drier than cotton and you wish you could stop the way you lean into his touch. You reach out, fingers running down his ripped shirt and Luke gives you the look. _The look:_ dark hooded eyes, lips plump and ready to attack you at any moment, the way his hand moves laxly to your throat.

“Luke. . .” it’s barely uttered but Luke heard. He heard, and he loves it. You can tell, he loves the way you move into his space, bodies pressing together. His hand curls around your neck and he moved your head up with a firm grip to look at him.

“Doll, I’ll give you everything you need.” Before you can say anything, the sound of the shower clicks off and you step away from Luke. What the _hell_ was that? Luke, unlike, is unaffected by it and turns to Ashton as he comes out from the shower.

“Wow, I feel like a hundred pounds lighter.” He says.

“You look it, mate.” Luke chides back, and Ashton lets out a laugh before stopping as he saw your face. “Oh, y/n. You look a little red, are you getting a cold?” You want to laugh but you can’t. You eye Luke carefully before shaking your head.

 

[ _context 2: It’s days later since that night and Luke is attracted to you and you are attracted to him, but Ashton doesn’t know. You grew up hating him because of how he treated you. Now, things are complicated.]_

Daylight makes the lake look prettier, you think.

You avoided Luke at all costs, since that night when you submitted to him, you almost made a mistake. No matter how much you thought about it and tried to be logical, you could’ve done something horrible. Sitting at the edge of the lake, the sounds of footsteps are behind you and you see Ashton dressed with a rifle on his back and small knives tucked into his jeans.

“You going somewhere, bro?” You say playfully and Ashton nods with a tight smile. “I’ll get dressed too then.”

“I’m going by myself into town, y/n,” You stand up, almost tripping over. “Y/n, listen, it’s safer. If something happened to you, I’d regret it so much. I can’t let you – or anyone else get hurt.” You move to Ashton, shoving him back and he almost falls.

“What about you, you _asshole._ What if _you_ die? What am I going to do?” You say, hysterical. “You _need_ someone with you. I – I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’ll have me.” Lukes voice makes you turn with a deathly glare. He leans against the doorframe before letting the door shut behind him. You’re not going to cry, you tell yourself, but what if something happens to Ashton. You would never forgive yourself. “Y/n, he’ll be fine.”

“You’re not allowed to speak.” You snarl at Luke and Ashton pulls you closer to him. “Fuck you, Luke.” You let yourself bury your head into his chest.

“Hey, hey. Let’s not be rash, okay?” Ashton says. “Luke, if anything happens to me, you _have_ to look after y/n.” You turn to look at Ashton and can feel your eyes tearing up.

“No, because you’re not going to go. You’re going to stay here, and everything is going to be okay.” You hold him tighter and Luke is the one to grab you from behind and pull you off. He has a death grip, from what you’ve seen and now you’re feeling it. “Ashton!”

“I’ll be okay, no matter what happens. I love you, y/n.” Ashton presses a kiss against your cheek and you fight against Lukes’ hold as you watch Ashton climb into the truck and drive away. By the time Luke let you go, the beaten down truck is long gone into the distance.

“This is all your fault!” you scream, shoving Luke. “You’re an asshole!”

“I wanted to go but Ashton insisted, alright!” he yells back. “Fuck, y/n, you don’t understand what I’d do for this guy!”

“You don’t care about anyone but yourself. You left my brother to almost _die_ to do coke, remember?” You growl out. “I’ll never forgive you like my brother forgave you and if Ashton even has a _scratch_ on his face, I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Those words alone were enough to make Luke grit his teeth and stay silent. You watch as he walks into the cabin, no comeback, and slams the door.

 

[ _context 3: Luke and you make-up.]_

You cry yourself into your pillow for hours. You didn’t bother finding Luke in the cabin and speaking to him. No matter what he says, you know it was him that told your brother to go. He was that kind of person, no matter what. But saying this – you saw the hurt in his eyes as you hurled those words at him. God _no,_ you think, Luke _has_ no feelings. He moved away from the city to some beach town hours away. He never contacted your brother, _never._ Darkness begins to fall around the cabin and you finally get up, seeing the sky and the colours it was.

A knock at your door startles you and it opens to be Luke with a tray of food.

“Hey,” he says. “Didn’t expect you to be away. I would’ve thought you cried yourself to sleep by now.” You can hear the cautious tone in his voice and you sit up, pulling your legs to your chest. “Bought you some snacks as well.” You hate the fact they’re all your favourite snacks on the tray. Luke its it down and sits himself down in the process.

“Thanks.” You mumble. Luke shrugs and lets his hands drop into his hands before looking at you from the side.

“I told him,” Luke says. “Last night, when you were sleeping, I told him it was a bad idea. He’s like my brother and the thought of him leaving. _Dying_ even was enough to make me yell at him.” Luke turns quiet. “I’ve never been a good person. Ever. But, Ashton . . . Ashton always saw the good in me. Hurting him was the shittest thing, ever.” Your heart breaks all over again. All those horrible things you had said to Luke. “I haven’t touched a single gram of coke since I’ve been here.”

You move across the bed and place your hand on his. Luke sits up and pulls you into a hug and. . . and it feels nice. Good, even. He’s built solid, you can feel the softness in him.

“I’m sorry, Luke.” Luke hums. “I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter, doll. I’ll protect you now. No matter what.” Pulling away, you felt it. You had to kiss Luke. From walking in the forest, to almost dying up until now, there’s been this pull. An open attraction to your brothers best friend. His eyes are light, and lips are so soft looking. You let your fingers running across his cheek. “Y/n . . . babe.”

“Luke, I don’t know what I’m doing.” Your lips ghost against his. “But I do know, I want this. I just, I need you.” And you kiss him. It’s clumsy and it takes Luke a spilt second to kiss back but when he does, you melt. Your hands snake themselves around his neck and you feel Luke pull you onto his lap, letting you straddle him. The kiss deepens with your tongue finding its way his mouth. Suddenly, it’s hungry and urgent. It’s everything you never knew you needed until now. You rock against his lap, whining and hungry.

“Y/n, doll.” Luke gruffly says, pulling away. “No more.”

“Why?” You say, letting your lips move to his neck. “I want you.”

“Not like this.” He says, pulling away. “Doll, your sad. I want to do this when you’re okay. When I know you want this, not because you’re sad.” You get it, you do. But shame floods you face. Before you can react, Luke kisses you again. “You make me feel good. Like I’m a good person.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - ttongsuk


End file.
